Camp Rock 2  Deleted Scenes
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: Just what I thought should've happened during these unseen Shane and Mitchie moments
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I do apologize if it's terrible.

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Camp rock or any of the characters.

Enjoy xxx

* * *

><p>Camp Rock 2 deleted scenes<p>

Before Heart and Soul

Shane's POV

I woke up at 4.30am, it was still dark and I was exhausted but I couldn't go back to sleep. I need to make things right with Mitchie and this is the only possible way. I got dressed and made my way to the mess hall leaving the others to sleep for another half an hour.

Stopping to make myself a coffee I thought back to last night. Once I got into my bed I instantly felt guilty. I mean yeah I want to spend as much time with her as possible but I never really thought about how serious this situation was. If we lose camp rock closes. It's because of this place that I get to do what I love every night, I wouldn't have met Mitchie if it wasn't for this place and I'd still be an arrogant jerk if it wasn't for this place. And there's no way that I can let Axel Turner win and destroy the best thing that's happened to us and to Brown. Not on my dead body.

Feeling more awake and determined than before I sat down by the piano in the mess hall attempting to compose the music to our performance. It probably would have been easier to do it with Mitchie but she deserves a break and I doubt that she'd be thrilled with the fact that I woke her up this early.

After working on the music for about half an hour I decided to go wake the others up. I sent a text to Nate and Jason telling them to wake up and get everyone else up. I walked back to my cabin to find Nate, Barron and Sander rolling out of bed. Clearly confused and tired they stared at me as if I was a mad man.

"Dude, why are we up at 5am" Nate complained.

"Yeah man, what's the deal." Sander said. Barron simple rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

"We need to work on our performance" I answered simple.

Barron finally spoke and said "Did Mitchie put you up to this. I mean the girls awesome but this is taking things too far and I am contemplating killing her."

"No, Mitchie did not put me up to this and don't even think about killing her or I'll kill you. This is my idea." I answered.

"Well then Shane care to explain why before I kill you" Sander joked.

I laughed before turning serious. "Look guys we need to work on our performance. If we don't then we'll lose Camp Rock...forever and it's not fair that Mitchie's the one doing all of the work. No wonder she's stressed with everything she's been doing. It's only fair to Mitchie and to Camp Rock that we help her."

They all looked at each other for a moment before Nate spoke up and said "You're right man. It's not fair on Mitchie and I don't know about you guys but I can't watch Axel try and destroy this place and Brown."

I smiled "Alright then let's get to work. Barron, Sander go to Jason's cabin and tell him to get up and then go and wake everyone else. Nate, You and I are gonna go wake the girls, not including Mitchie."

"Why not?" Nate asked

"Because we're gonna surprise her when she wakes up. We'll meet you guys in the mess hall."

I walked with Nate to the girls' cabin when I noticed his smirk. "What?" I said. "Nothing... I just think its funny how you'd do all this just to impress Mitchie." He replied. I felt a slight blush make its way to the surface and I mumbled "whatever"

We reached the cabin and slowly opened the door. Once inside I immediately saw Mitchie, sleeping like an angel. Even with her hair all over the place she still looked beautiful. It was so hard not to go up to her and kiss her senselessly.

We woke the girls up and told them to get ready and not wake Mitchie up and explained why they were up. The girls went to the bathroom and got themselves ready as Nate left. Seeing as I was alone I walked over to Mitchie and gave her a light peck on the cheek and whispered "everything will work out for the best" I rose to my feet and left to meet everyone else in the mess hall

When we got to the mess hall I was surprised to see everyone there. Most of them half asleep. I told them all what needed to be done and luckily everyone did what they were meant to be doing.

Looking around I knew that we would give Camp Star a run for their money and I knew Mitchie'd be surprise when she woke up.

After Heart and Soul Performance

Mitchie's POV

Wow. Just wow. They were so good, not that I'm surprised I mean it is Connect 3 after all. What surprised me the most though was that everyone seems to be taking Camp Wars seriously and I have Shane to thank for that.

I spotted Shane talking with Jason and the Junior Rockers. A wave of guilt spread over me as I watched him laughing at something Trevor said. I mean the whole reason he came to Camp Rock in the first place was to get to know me better and all I've done is avoid him and bossed him and everyone else around. Urgh! I need to make it up to him some way.

I walked over to him and Jason. He smiled once he saw me. That smile never failed to make my knees weak.

"Hey Mitchie! What did you think of the performance?" Shane asked.

"It was amazing guys. I mean that's not really a surprise, you are the most popular band in America at the moment." I replied. Shane laughed at this and our eyes locked and it felt like there was no one else there except for me and him. But then Jason decided to ruin the moment and said "Yeah, it was totally awesome and...Oh look a bird." Jason then sprinted off after it. Shane and I laughed.

"Shane can talk to you for a minute." I asked, slightly nervous as I took his hand and led him towards the lake.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" He asked, clearly concerned. That just made me feel even guiltier.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I know you only came here to get to know me better and I've completely avoided you and I got all caught up in the competition. I'm just. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me and said "Mitchie. There's nothing to forgive. I mean sure I'd like to spend more time with you but you're right we need to focus on saving Camp Rock. You're the only person that fully realizes how serious this competition is and we should've taken this seriously." He grabbed my hand and gazed into my eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

I looked at him wondering what I did to deserve such an amazing guy. I smiled and hugged him loving the feeling of being in his arms. "Thank you" I mumbled.

"No problem Mitch." We pulled away and our eyes locked. He smiled and I hoped that he would kiss me. He started to lean forward. My heart raced as my eyes fluttered close but just as our lips were about to meet Caitlyn decided to interrupt us and yelled "Shane, Mitchie! C'mon we need you guys to rehears."

I reluctantly pulled away and began to walk away but Shane pulled me back and whispered "to be continued" before walking away with an obvious smirk on his face.

I smiled "to be continued" and followed him back to the stage.

* * *

><p>So there you have it.<p>

Terrible I know but feel free to comment/review and I'll reply to ya'll asap

.Love xxx


	2. You're My Favourite Song

Alright guys!

To everyone that favourited & reviewed my last story I've got one thing to say to you...THANK YOU :)

So anyway I've decided to write about what might've happened during You're My Favoruite Song.

I'm gonna dedicate this one to CCsmile for being the first person to review my story. I suggest you go to her profile and read her work...you won't be dissapointed :)

Enjoy xx

P.S Follow me on twitter DontForgetLois

* * *

><p><span>You're My Favourite Song<span>

Shane's POV

It had been two days since our Heart & Soul performance and everyone seemed to be fully focused on the competition. Caitlyn and Barron had almost finished teaching the choreography to the other campers, Sander has the stage production under control and...everything seemed to be falling into place. The only downside is that I've barely spent any time with Mitchie. But I'm not gonna complain, the most important thing at the moment is saving Camp Rock no matter what.

So I made my way to the mess hall and went to get my food. It was nothing special, just some mashed potatoes and a bunch of other stuff. I was about to take my seat when one of the kitchen staff handed me a note. At the same time Connie past and said "special order."

I opened the note to see Mitchie's familiar handwriting. It said

Hey

I was thinking it'd be a shame to let that picnic go to waste.

Meet me by the lake at 12.30.

I've missed you

Mitchie

xxxxx

Instantly I felt my heart flutter and rushed to my cabin to make sure I looked presentable leaving my food at the table.

As I made my way toward the lake I passed Nate who looked deep in thought. Deciding to deal with him later I continued on my way to the lake. As I approached I saw Mitchie sat on the sand with a picnic basket by her side. Smiling I quickened my pace and slowed down as I approached her. Clearly she hadn't noticed my presence and I decide to give her a little surprise. I crept up behind her, got down on my knees and said "what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone." She jumped slightly but smiled when she saw it was me.

"Haha for you information I'm waiting for my boyfriend, maybe you've seen him around. He's tall, handsome, has an amazing voice and can apparently make anything look cool." She joked.

Paying along I said "Well he seems like an awesome guy."

She smiled and locked her eyes with mine. "He sure is" she said seriously.

Feeling that we didn't need to say anything else I grabbed the picnic basket and laced her hand with mine as we made our way over to the canoes. I got in and placed the picnic basket at the far end before helping Mitchie in. Once we were both sat and had our lifejackets on (Brown wanted us counsellors to set an example for the campers and insisted that we wore them) I grabbed the oars and attempted to row the canoe. Failing to notice that the canoe was still tied to the dock I continued to row. Mitchie laughed at me as I wondered why we weren't moving any farther she said "Um...Shane you need to untie the rope." She smiled trying to hold back her laughter. I turned around and to my embarrassment saw that the canoe was still stuck to the dock. _Great_! I thought. To further my embarrassment Trevor was stood behind us with his video camera obviously laughing at my obliviousness.

I turned around and slowly undid the knot connecting the canoe to the dock silently praying that the canoe wouldn't tip over. I successfully got it done and we were finally on our way. However when it comes to canoeing Mitchie and I are no experts so it took us a lot longer to reach our destination. I even came close to crashing the canoe into one of the large rocks. Mitchie kept on laughing at my "amazing" skills.

We eventually made it to a secluded spot of Camp Rock and sat down to eat our picnic. It was amazing. I really got to know a lot about her like how she loves to ride horses, photography and how she's fluent in Spanish. (Note to self ask Mitchie to sing something in Spanish)

Once we finished our picnic I grabbed her hand and took her to the bridge that overlooked the lake. We talked about anything and everything. She asked me about my life on tour and my family back home. I had never felt so emotionally connected to a person in my whole life. She's the first person that I've ever been able to open up to and be myself and not the Shane Gray that everyone sees on hot tunes. I'm starting to think that maybe she's the one for me, this past year all of my dreams have involved Mitchie and it even got to the point where I could see myself marrying her, starting a family with her and...Love her.

I honestly wished that we could stay like this forever but we had to get back to rehearsing. So I took her hand in mine and made the way back to the canoe. It didn't take as long to get back to shore. We walked hand in hand back and at one point she rested her head on my shoulder. Honestly that made my heartbeat speed up. I wished this day could stay this but we had to part way.

"I'll see you later at the mess hall tonight?" I said

She smiled "definitely"

I smiled and turned to walk away. I felt her eyes on me and turned around to take one last glance. She waved at me and I waved back before both of us went our own ways (for the time being at least). For the rest of the day that smile was glued to my face. I'd finally gotten the time I'd wanted with her. Occasionally I would walk past Mitchie and the girls and sneak a glance at her. She caught my glance and smiled that beautiful smile that could light up any day.

Yes it's easy to say that this has been the best day so far. The only thing that would've made it better was if we'd kissed but that can wait for another day.

Feeling inspired I made my way back to my cabin, grabbed my guitar and messed around with a few chords._..You're my favourite song_.


	3. Not Afraid To Fall

Hey! So here's another one for y'all.

Personally I don't think it's that good but I'll let you guys be the judge.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Post This Is Our Song<span>

It was 10.30pm and everyone had gone back to their cabins. All but two people. Shane and Mitchie sat by the campfire in a peaceful silence. Mitchie's head rested on Shane's chest as she listened to the relaxing pace of his heartbeat; whilst Shane had his arms wrapped around her and twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers.

Both teenagers where reflecting on their summer. Mitchie still felt guilty that she had gotten herself so caught up with winning the competition. She hated the way she treated Caitlyn and the others despite the fact that they forgave her and understood why she acted that way. She hated the fact that she'd gotten everyone in this mess in the first place. But most of all she hated the fact that she neglected one of the main reasons she came to camp this summer, to spend more time with Shane. As well as this she was thankful for this summer because it made her realize just how much Shane meant to her and how grateful she was to have such and understanding, sweet, kind and caring boyfriend. At that thought her mind drifted to their first kiss. She had no idea where that surge of confidence came and she knew that Shane was surprised that she initiated it but once she felt his lips move with hers her heart felt like it was on fire. Nothing could describe the feeling she got in that short kiss. She smiled and moved closer into Shane and sighed. She knew that once they left camp rock they wouldn't see each other as much (or at all). He'd be off recording Connect 3's new album and she'd be doing her senior year of high school. She had no idea how they would cope with the distance. Last year may have worked with the constant phone calls and e-mails but she couldn't go back to that after being used to seeing him almost 24/7 here at camp.

Shane sensed that something was troubling her so he broke the silence and asked "What's on your mind?"

Mitchie lifted her head and replied "Just the usual. You, me...us." Another silence filled the air before Mitchie asked "How are we gonna make this work Shane? I mean I don't wanna go back to just e-mailing and getting a phone call twice a week. I wanna be able to see to...to be with you."

Shane kissed the top of her head. "I know it's gonna be hard Mitch but we'll make this work. I'll come see you as much as possible and maybe with your parents' permission I could fly you out to wherever I am at the time. I won't be easy but I think that we can cope." Shane paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He was finally going to tell her how he feels. "This past year has truly been one of the happiest times of my life and that's down to you Mitchie. You're the only person that ever understood me and accepted me for who I am. Everything about you drives me crazy, your smile, your eyes, your voice...everything. My heart races every time I think of you. At first I didn't understand why I felt like this but now I know" He lifted Mitchie's chin up and gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

Mitchie sat there, stunned that Shane, the biggest heartthrob in America had confessed his love to plain old Mitchie Torres. She didn't understand why someone like him would love someone like her and for the first time this summer she felt her shyness creep back. But one thing she did know was that everything Shane felt about her was exactly how she felt about him. Gaining her confidence back she locked eyes with him once again and said "I love you too."

Once Shane heard those words he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. It was much more passionate than their first kiss as both teen poured everything they had into that kiss to show just how much they meant to each other.

The pulled away breathless and leant their foreheads against one another. No words were needed because it was at that moment that they knew that no matter what they face they'll get through it as long as they had each other beside them.

A peaceful silence fell among the two as they gazed into each other's eyes. That was until Shane got to his feet and pulled Mitchie along with him. "Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked curiously as Shane grabbed her hand and made his way towards the forest lingering beside Camp Rock. "I wanna show you something." He replied. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more information than that she walked beside him tightening her grip on his hands as she grew slightly nervous about walking through the woods at night, not knowing where she was going. "Are you sure we should be here, I mean it's practically pitch black and I don't like the thought of meeting a bear here tonight." Mitchie said. Shane laughed at this and said "Trust me it's worth it, and the chances of seeing a bear are very slim. Besides if we did see a bear I'd be here to protect you." Mitchie smiled at this. "Okay but can you at least tell me how long it'll take to get to this place?" She asked as she carefully avoided a lone branch sticking out of one of the trees. "We're almost there" Shane said as he helped her over a large tree that had fallen some time during the year.

The two made their way through the forest carefully avoiding any lone branch and fallen trees for about ten minutes until Shane stopped causing Mitchie to bump into his back. Shane turned to her and said "Close your eyes."

"What?" Mitchie replied. "Please." Shane said. "Okay" She replied apprehensively as she closed her eyes. She felt Shane wrap one of his arms around her waist and the other took her hand as he guided her to their destination. They came to a clearing. Shane stopped and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes Mitch." When she opened her eyes she gasped at the beautiful sight that was in front of her. They were on top of a hill that overlooked the lake that glistened in the moons glow. "Wow" Mitchie said breathlessly. "I know beautiful right. Told ya it was worth it" Shane replied as he went to sit down closer to the edge of the hill and then proceeding to lie down on his back so he could gaze at the stars shining above them. Mitchie followed his lead and went to lie next to him. Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head his lips lingering there a while longer.

For a while the two just stared at the stars, relishing this moment before Mitchie turned her body and laid her head on Shane's chest. "How'd you find this place?" She asked. Shane turned to look at her and smiled "It was during my first year at camp. I was kinda frustrated and went to clear my head. I had no idea where I was going or how long I was walking for until I stumbled upon this place. I usually come here to clear my head and just enjoy the peaceful serenity." Shane explained.

"I can see why." Mitchie replied. "You're the first person I've ever taken to this place ya know. I want you to be able to come here if you need inspiration or just need to clear your head. Plus now you know where I'll be if I'm ever frustrated. I want you to be able to come find me here to comfort me and so that we can share more moments like this." Shane revealed. Mitchie felt her eyes begin to water when she heard him say that. No one had ever made her feel this special before so she raised her head and kissed Shane's lips softly. When they pulled away they lost themselves in each other's eyes as Shane wiped a lone tear from Mitchie's face. "Thank you, for this." Mitchie whispered. Shane gave her a light peck on the lips and replied "You're the most important person in my life Mitchie and I want to be able to share this with you." Mitchie smiled and went to lay her head back on his chest.

For about 30 minutes the two teens laid in each other's arms before Shane suggested that they headed back. It was around midnight when they reached the camp as Shane walked Mitchie back to her cabin. Once they reached her cabin Mitchie turned to give Shane a hug. When she pulled away Shane caught her lips in a passionate kissed. They pulled away breathless and rested their forehead against one another. "I love you." Mitchie whispered. Shane smiled "I love you too" he replied and with one final kiss they made their way back to their cabins with smiles on their faces as both teens realized that they had indeed found the one.

* * *

><p>Like I said not the best one. But I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway xx :)<p> 


	4. Indie CR Awards

HEYYYY!

Just wanted to let you guys know that someone has nominated this story for an Indie Camp Rock award.

I just wanted to give a huge THANK YOU to whoever nominated me!

You have until July 1st 2011 to vote for your favourite story/author!

(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

Thank You!

Lois xx


	5. AN Vote

HEYYYY!

Round 2 of voting has started!

I am nominated for Best Shane/Mitchie and Honorary Best three shot

And again I just wanted to give a huge THANK YOU to whoever nominated me!

You have until July 18st 2011 to vote for your favourite story/author! Follow the link ow(dot)ly/5wIre to vote

Thank You!

Lois xx


End file.
